The invention relates to a valve drive train including an actuation device for moving an axially displaceable cam element via a shifting gate and a switch element for controlled engagement in the shifting gate.
A valve drive train device, in particular of an internal combustion engine, is already known. It includes an actuation device which is provided to move at least one axially displaceable cam element, and which has at least one first switch unit with a first switch element and a first actuator, wherein the switch element is provided to engage a gear shifting gate in at least one switching position, and the actuation device is controlled to move the switch element into a switching position.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a valve train device by means of which different switching positions can be switched in a simple manner.